


Terrible Confessions

by Wersa



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-workers to lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I could write a whole novel but let's sum it down to:, I'm so passionate about bodyguard AUs, Let Leona protect you you cowards, Mutual Pining, Ratings will go up over time, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa
Summary: Sometimes you meet someone and it’s like all the pieces of the puzzle suddenly fit. Sometimes, it takes a while to know that they already have.Set in Bodyguard verse.
Relationships: Ashe/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Terrible Confessions

━━━━ • ━━━━

 _Under the complications  
_ _I'll keep closing my eyes  
_ _Lower my expectations  
_ _So I can sleep at night  
_ _Take me home and  
_ _Watch me give you up  
_ _Chase some idealism  
_ _I dreamt up_

VÉRITÉ - Constant Crush

━━━━ • ━━━━

  
  


Leona took a final inhale from her cigarette and tossed it on the ground, putting it out with the heel of her boot — a bad habit she had recently picked up again. She hadn’t smoked since she was a teenager, but the stress from her most recent job had managed to make her reconsider.

Along with the habit came nagging thoughts. Was it really worth it to continue in this line of work? She’d nearly lost limbs and lives, but that had never been an issue before — she had always been prepared to give her life for her clients, should she need to.

Perhaps she was finally reaching that point in her life where she just wanted to settle down. Find someone who could make her happy and live a good life until her time ran out.

Soon enough she had to push those thoughts aside however, as her phone began to ring from her pocket. Looking at the name on the display, she frowned. “Clark,” she said as she picked up the call and put the device to her ear.

“Come in immediately, I have a new client for you.” Camille Ferros sounded strangely… Excited, for her standards — something that caused a cold shiver to run down Leona’s spine. She inhaled deeply before replying. “Must be a big one.”

“Just come in already.” The other woman’s voice was back to its normal, stern nature and Leona released her breath into the crisp autumn air. “Fine.”

Upon entering the front door of the large building, Leona took her coat off and swung it over her arm, making a beeline for the elevator. She nodded and smiled at a few people in passing, but that was about it. She knew better than to keep Camille waiting.

Outside Camille’s door, Leona paused briefly, took a deep breath as she knocked on the door and then opened it once she’d heard a “clear” from inside.

Camille wasted no time in walking around to the side of her desk that was closest to Leona, holding a collection of papers in her hand as she crossed her arms beneath her chest and looked at the other. Once Leona came close enough, she handed the papers over and said, “Ashlynn Sigurd Nystrom.”

Leona raised a brow and looked up from the papers at Camille. “The ambassador? Isn’t she-”

“Scandinavian? Yes. She moved to the States recently, temporarily.” Camille interrupted, and Leona went back to skimming through the papers, turning the information over in her head. “I’ve assigned you and a couple others to her. There will be a ride ready for you in the morning at eight sharp. Do look your best.” Camille went on.

Leona gave a brief nod and turned around to leave, but Camille caught her once more. “Oh, and Clark. Don’t smoke beforehand.”

She drove home soon thereafter.

The couch was a welcomed sight and Leona wasted no time in putting her bag down on the floor next to it and sinking into the cushions. Ashlynn Sigurd Nystrom. She really was climbing the ranks now, wasn’t she? Her head was spinning a little, still. These were some big news — it’d make a world of change for her career. And yet, the doubts from earlier still lingered.

Was this what she really wanted? If she went down this road that Camille had laid out for her there would be no turning back.

Eventually, she managed to find sleep, sprawled out on the couch with a blanket tucked onto her chest and one arm dangling off the edge. She slept less and less these days, despite having had a good pattern before the incident. Her sleep was often plagued with night terrors, leaving her drenched in sweat when she finally did wake.

That evening was no different. Leona sat up with a start and looked around frantically until she remembered where she was. She had soaked the couch as well as her clothes right through and she felt icky and cold. With a sigh she pushed herself to sit back against the couch.

It was the same dream. Leona groaned and brushed some wet hair out of her face in an attempt at getting a hold of herself once more. It didn’t change the fact that she felt awful and that it would be impossible to go back to sleep.

And so, she took a hot shower to calm her nerves and warm back up. After that she grabbed a bite to eat and the rest of the early morning was spent working out. At eight she stood outside the front door in her best suit, itching for a smoke, yet she knew it’d make a poor first impression if she showed up with the smell of tobacco in her clothes.

She got in the car when it pulled up next to her — a black Limousine not unlike the countless others she had been in over the course of her career. The partition rolled down once she was properly seated. “Morning ma’am.” Came a surprisingly gruff voice. “Morning.” Leona said in return, and the driver then drove off.

The journey was long, but Leona didn’t mind that as it gave her time to go through her papers again until she could memorize what she needed to. It wasn’t until they reached a red light after hours of silence that the driver rolled down the partition once more and began to speak.

“When you meet her, try not to be too formal. She dislikes that.”

Leona’s brows furrowed. She was no stranger to people’s odd requests but that one was different. Her newly worked muscles relaxed a bit, though, as she started to realize that this might be one of the more pleasant first meetings.

“First-name basis it is.” Leona smiled and that seemed to satisfy the driver, for the time being.

They drove into a not entirely unfamiliar neighborhood, one that a previous client of Leona’s used to live in. The driver pulled up to one of the massive houses on the left and got out. A few moments later, Leona’s door was being opened and she gathered her bag and exited the car as well.

Everything was as you’d expect — large and well kept. There was a long path leading up to the front door, one that Leona walked along as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

She was greeted by the staff when she finally arrived, though soon after she heard a compelling voice from the other room, shortly before a woman appeared between the french doors dividing the rooms. She was on the phone, sounding somewhat unimpressed with what the other end had to say. The way the staff reacted to her presence told Leona exactly who it was and she bowed her head in silent greeting.

Ashe’s icy blue eyes scanned Leona’s form while she spoke, lips parting for a few moments longer than seemed professional, falling silent all the while in a way that would have suggested that she was merely listening had it not been for the “Excuse me, could you repeat that?”

Leona had to steel herself to not smirk at her, even though she had been looking at Ashe in a similar way, herself. Just something about that blonde hair hugging the curves of her face and those eyes made it hard for Leona not to stare, even as briefly as she allowed herself to.

After a few minutes, Ashe had finished her call and made her way back to where Leona was still waiting, seeing as she had a habit of pacing while on the phone, apparently. 

“Ashlynn, but do call me Ashe.” Ashe said as she shook Leona’s hand. Leona who in turn went, “Leona Clark. Most just call me Clark.” 

Leona soon found that her previous thoughts were correct — this was likely the most pleasant first meeting she’d had in a long time, despite the nature of it.

“I can see that Tryndamere got to you before I had a chance to. Good.” Ashe said, as she took her hand back. Leona chuckled and nodded, and Ashe went on: “I’m glad we had a chance to meet.” She turned to her butler who had stayed by the door as well. “See to it that she is made comfortable until we leave.”

And then she was off again as quickly as she had come, distracted by another phone call she didn’t seem all too happy to have, right then.

Leona watched Ashe’s retreating form. She wasn’t sure what had just happened — a large portion of it felt almost like a dream. A pleasant exchange with a hint of mint in the air that had faded along with the shorter woman.

The rest of the afternoon went with tea and chatter as more of her co-workers showed up. Leona was relieved to have people there she at least knew the faces of, as opposed to Ashe’s staff.

“She’s a bit strange. I wasn’t expecting her to be so…” Taric started.

“Down to earth? Be happy that she is.” Braum finished.

Leona listened in over her cup of tea, smiling as she thought about how Ashe had looked at her when she’d first seen her. The memory caused the corners of her mouth to curl into a satisfied smile.

In fact, the image of Ashe’s parted lips remained on Leona’s mind for the rest of the afternoon all the way ‘till evening, when she saw her again. This time in a navy blue cocktail dress that didn’t make it any easier to forget her.

“Stare any harder at her and it might just cost you your job.” Braum winked at her. He leaned down on the table with an elbow and Leona tsked at him. “Begone, pest.” She chuckled a little and did a shooing motion with one of her hands.

“What? I’m just being observant.” Braum said. “You’re far too good at what you do to risk it like this.”

Leona sighed and rolled her eyes, a small smile still present on her features. “At least I won’t lose sight of her.” She half joked and Braum gave her a soft nudge with his elbow. He mostly left her alone after that, save for the few times throughout the night where he would elbow her as he noticed Leona’s eyes lingering a little too long.

And it was a long night, especially for Leona who had barely slept. Filled with stars from all corners of the world, though that wasn’t anything unusual, really. Leona even saw a few familiar faces whom she nodded and smiled briefly at before returning to her ‘work face’, as she called it — an unreadable expression.

The other guests loved Ashe. The way she commandeered an entire room with her presence was not lost on anyone, let alone Leona who found herself listening intently to what she had to say, whenever she could. Her language, her posture, it was all so elegant. It made everything make sense, why she had the title she had.

Whether it was because of that, or the fact that some of the men found her interesting due to where she was from, Ashe seemed to be surrounded by them for the majority of the night. Leona wondered how much of all that smiling was genuine, though Ashe was certainly convincing. So much so, the red-head wasn’t sure.

The night continued on like that for what felt like an eternity, until it was finally time to leave. Leona had a few hours to sleep in the hotel she was staying at, before she’d have to get up for an early morning shift.

When she arrived at her room she put her bag down and looked around. It was a small room with the bed in the center, a dresser to the left and a mini-fridge on the floor in the corner. Just what she needed. She immediately went for the mini-fridge and opened it, delighted to find a few items inside. A bottle of champagne and some soda cans, to be precise. She’d save that for later.

What she really needed was the smoke she had soon thereafter out on the small balcony. The first exhale was shaky with relief.

She thought of Ashe and how beautiful she looked when she smiled, whether it had been real or not. She thought about the color of her eyes and how her brows knitted together when she was focused. And then she stopped herself.

“Damn it, don’t do that to yourself.” She muttered, knowing full well that it’d do nothing to stop her from thinking about Ashe again.

She tried to rationalize her thoughts.

_ It’s just because you thought about settling down yesterday. _

_ It’s just because she is exactly your type. _

It was just a bit of infatuation. A coincidence. Nothing serious.

Right?


End file.
